Shadows: The Tale of Lion and Ice
by J-person-dude-guy
Summary: What happens when one of the three falls in love? Who will try to stop it? And why? A confused cat tries to find his feelings and cope with all the challenges that come with it-including revenge, murder, and treachery. My first Fanfic. LionXIce.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. LionXIce RULES!!! Anyway, post, review, comment, all that good stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The dawn sun shined in Lionblaze's eyes, making him stir after a good night's rest. He lifted his head, taking in the scene of waking warriors climbing out of their nests. _Dawn Patrol _he thought. He glanced to his side, realizing that Icecloud had moved her nest nest to his, and recognizing the feel of fur on fur for the first time. He settled back down, her warmth welcome.

"Lionblaze!"Lionblaze opened his eyes to find the barbed-tounged Dustpelt hovering over him. "Wake up! The dawn patrol has already come back, and you promised Dovepaw that you would train her today." He already had the lesson planned; sneak attacks, utilizing her incredible sensing powers, as one of the three. _Her training is going extremely well for only 2 moons _he thought to himself as he walked out of the warriors den, shaking clinging moss off his pelt. _If it keeps up like this, she'll become a warrior in only a moon or so._

Lionblaze padded out into the clearing, rejoicing in the warmth that baked his pelt, a refreshing change from the ever more chilly weather of leaf-fall. He saw warriors pad busily across camp, bringing reinforcments for the weakening thorn barrier, dropping fresh kill on the pile in the middle of camp, or reporting to Firestar and Brambleclaw, the clan leader and deputy, about a successful hunt or a fox scented on the windclan border. In the midst of it all he saw Icecloud padding to him. For some reason, blood began to rush to his face as he saw he lithe shape move gracefully towards him. He tried to shake of the feeling but he still had to put huge effort to talk without his voice rising to a nervous squeak. "Hello Icecloud" He managed.

"Hey Lionblaze" He blushed a bit more when she looked up at him with her bright, blue eyes. "I'm going on the sunhigh patrol, want to come with me?"

Lionblaze found it hard to look into her beautiful eyes and say no, but he managed to get out a; "sorry, I have to train Dovepaw. Later?" She nodded, and walked of to the gorse tunnel, and Lionblaze wondered why he had felt that way around her. He shook off the feeling that he felt this before, and padded over to find his apprentice.

He met Dovepaw at the fresh kill pile, and padded out of camp, heading for the Sky Oak, a perfect place to practice surprising an enemy from a tree. "Alright, Dovepaw, When you hear an enemy coming, and you know he's stronger than you, you can gain an edge by jumping down on him from a low branch. A tree gives you cover from sight and smell, so when you sense an enemy coming, look for a tree close by if you plan to attack"

He was finished with his lesson and decided that he and his apprentice should go hunting on the way back to the camp. He was stalking a shrew when Dovepaw's urgent mew rang out. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Probebly not" he replied bluntly."You're the one who can hear and things all the way across the lake"

"It's Icecloud" She continued, seemingly unaware of Lionblazes comment. She twitched her ears rapidly as she spoke."…She's in trouble…By the Shadowclan border!" At that Lionblaze darted through the trees to the border, checking once or twice along the way to see if Dovepaw was managing to keep up. _All alone? With no other warriors. There could be an entire patrol and-_He stopped his thinking, wondering why he felt so worried, so…intensely-almost passionately. He didn't have time to answer his question, because suddenly, the trees thinned out and disappeared into the clearing that marked the border with Shadowclan. He immediately saw Icecloud, snarling at four Shadowclan cats. He identified Oakfur, Crowfrost Rowanclaw, and an apprentice he had never seen before. They all had prey at their feet.

"Prey-Stealers!" she snarled. "Get off our territory!" Lionblaze couldn't help but wonder how she could make demands while up against 4 enemy cats.

"We'll go where we want to go!" Oakfur snarled in reply. "It's not like you can stop all 4 of us".

Lionblaze decided now was time to intervene."Maybe not, but I can" he said as he stepped out of the bushes. He took a glance at Icecloud, and saw something-not anger, but something else-flicker in her eyes for a moment when she saw him looking at her. He took it as nothing and brought his gaze back to the enemy cats. "Get off our territory, or you'll wish you've never been kitted" he snarled.

Oakfur took a step forward. "How about I'll show you how easily a petty Thunderclan cat can be defeated".

At that he lunged for Lionblaze, but he expected the Shadowclan cat to do that, and jumped backwards reaching out with his claws and getting a hold on his shoulder. Lionblaze used his strength and threw Oakfur down to the ground, the released his grip and scratched at his flank until he ran back across the border. Suddenly, the 2 other warriors lunged at him. He used every ounce of strength in his hind legs to spring straight up and land on Rowanclaw's back. The force of the impact pinned the senior warrior, and Lionblaze cuffed him over the ear. He let Rowanclaw flee across the border just in time to see Crowfrost lunge at him, but it was too late to react. The Shadowclan warrior was on his back, but before he could deliver any claw or bite marks, Lionblaze Sprung backwards, landing on his back with a defeated Crowfrost crippled under him. Lionblaze rose, planted a paw on Crowfrost's chest and hissed in his ear; "Get out, and don't ever come back". At that he lifted his paw and the Shadowclan cat vanished across the border, herding the fearful-eyed apprentice with him. Like always, not a scratch on him. Even with his power he could still take minor wounds, but his battle skills saved him from those.

As he was walking back to tell Firestar of the events at the border, he told Dovepaw to go ahead and collect their catches. Now he heard Icecloud fall in beside him."That was incredible! You took on 3 warriors at the same time and barely got wounded! You saved me" She licked his check gently. Suddenly a warm feeling welled inside him, and he couldn't suppress a purr. Lionblaze finally put a tack on what he was feeling before at camp, and knew things were about to get very complicated. _What am I doing?! I'm one of the three, I can't love! _ He thought as he padded into the clearing to tell his leader about the border skirmish.


End file.
